Talk:Ready
Macro syntax. While trying to get this to work, i started by going through the menu, Abilities > Pet commands > Ready. But the syntax given on the main page doesn't work. You need to use; example: /pet "Big Scissors" . Rather than just /pet "Ready" . So i think it should be changed, unless someones found a way around having to specify which exact move and just bring up the moves list menu? Zeekk 18:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I never understood why people used /pet /ja works just fine, and it's easier to type. I use /ja for all my summoner stuff /ja "Shining Ruby" works the same Rinnsi 18:21, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Dear SE, would you PLEASE tell us why you found it necessary to add more handicaps to an already severely handicapped job???? So far it was possible to hit "sic" as soon as the pet was engaged, thus saving important time. Now we have to wait for 100tp on pet before we are allowed to use your marvelous "Ready". I wonder whether any of your developers, dear SE, actually PLAY this job, or whether you got a gang of ANTI- BEASTMASTERS working surreptitiously to finally damn BST out of existence. Yours truly Aphugel 02:02, December 1, 2009 (UTC) PS. if you want to do anything for BST, how about adding charmable mob in endgame areas, or finally REALLY let us create those new jugs that are in .dat? ::To the above, I love Ready. My pets get 100% TP well before Sic would be up again, and Ready is, well, ready to go again by then, unlike Sic. If I had to choose between Sic and Ready, Ready all the way. 20:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Problems with right move? Maybe this is how BST works and im just new, but i find occasionally i'll tell a pet to use one TP move, and it wont, and two fights later it'll randomly use a TP move (Different then the on i told it to most times). It doesn't happen often but i notice it more times than i want... - User:Karbuncle *Wanted to add, when i tell the pet to use the Weaponskill, i lose the Ready points, even if it doesnt use it... Ready move testing list I've compiled a table here with details from all the ready moves I've tested from high level pets. I've used a few methods to do this testing. One is the Pandemic Nip method to determine the potency of poison and attack/defense down moves. I inflict the ailment on a gnat and let it use pandemic nip to transfer to my player. Also I spent alot of time in the Sanctuary of Zi'tah testing each ready move on the event NM's which only take damage from blunt or piercing moves to check those. Also I spent alot of time w/ another bst in brenner testing duration of each move. I put the verification tags next to the paralyze tests because I don't have a large enough sample to be certain of the proc rate for each one. However the estimates are based of actual observation and counting.